Ezreal: A Task for an Explorer
by vLance
Summary: (On Hold)Ezreal is called upon by Demacia to assist them in the likely future war. With the league disbanded for more than 5 years they have no choice but to fight the war and they need Ezreal to help them find what they need to win. Rated T for language and violence (possibly M in the future) Ezreal x Lux
1. Chapter 1

Shivers ran through the explorer's bones as he felt a gust of wind go through the empty cavern from an unknown, blowing dust around the hallways and causing him to cough. He made his gauntlet glow to provide light for guidance through the cave where he hoped to find his next treasure. He came to a dead end and sighed loudly.

"Another one?" He almost turned from the wall before noticing something that was off about it. There was a brick sticking ever so slightly out of the wall. He smirked at realization of the mechanism. He pushed against the brick and the wall began to lower in front of him. "I really am good."

He winced at the sudden light that burst from the room that was revealed, lifting an arm to shield his eyes. After the wall was completely out of the way he took a step into the lit room and stared in awe.

"That's what I'm fucking talked about." He pumped a fist into the air as he saw the treasure before him. It was a bejeweled golden sword with a long thin blade and a thick stylish handle with a design across it, obviously it was originally from Shurima, perhaps stolen by these natives during the rune wars.

The explorer took a long look around, careful to find any possible booby trap set out for people like himself. Her grabbed the sword off of its holster after making sure it was secure and observed it and all of its beauty.

"I'd be glad to take that off your hands." A female voice called from the corridor he had come from. He expected a threat but found a smiling Demacian general. Luxanna Crownguard. "For a price of course Ezreal."

Ezreal gave a sarcastic bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure miss Crownguard? Is you beefy brother around the corner or am I safe?" He smirked at her.

"Are you implying I'm not a threat?"

"Please," He snorted. "You supported for me when we were in the league. I know how dangerous your magic is."

She gave a satisfied grin.

"So why are you here Lux?"

"For you, of course. Demacia needs you to find us a few things. Noxus is on the rise again and without the league we have no other choice than to be prepared to go to war. Your skills could give us an advantage."

"Flattering." Ezreal stated. "What's in it for me?"

"That is up to debate. If you'll just talk to Jarvan he'll be glad to discuss that with you."

"Sounds promising, however I don't really fell like making the journey to Demacia right now."

Lux shrugged. "Alright then, we do have a car you know."

Ezreal blushed from embarrassment. "Forgot about those. Been out of society for a while now."

"Yeah I know, took us a while to find you." She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her. "Let's get going."

* * *

Ezreal stared out the car window, relaxing into the soothing sound of the engine. With his eyes half open he focused on the surrounding areas from the car instead of the woman across from him inside of the car.

"How have you been anyway? Since the league disbanded."

Ezreal turned to her and saw her give him a warm smile. He gave a small smile in return before replying. "I've been fine. Have a lot more time to explore now, so it's pretty fun. What about you?"

Lux's expression faded for a second, almost to quick for Ezreal to catch it. It switched back to a smile just as quickly. "Fine I guess. This new government in Demacia puts a lot of pressure on me as of late though."

"Ah yes, I was told about your new form of government after the king's death. How does it even work?"

"People are elected into their government positions by the citizens and everyone who's elected has different jobs, each with a lot of responsibility. Garen, Jarvan and I were all elected."

"What do you do then?"

"I'm the king's adviser."

"There are still kings?"

"Yeah, I know it can all be a little odd. The king is voted onto the throne by the citizens."

"Who's the king?"

"Jarvan."

"I figured."

Their casual conversation carried over the entire drive to Demacia. The drive itself lasted nearly three hours, which was annoying but Ezreal didn't mind that much as long as he had Lux to talk to. She was good company.

"Here we are." Lux smiled as the city-state of Demacia came into clear view from the car. "Finally."

They got out of the car in front of the Palace and walked inside. "You can stay upstairs. One of the assistants will show you the room. Tomorrow the meeting will take place."

"Alright. This is the end of the day then?"

Lux smiled. "Unfortunately. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Same to you." Ezreal smiled back and watched her leave.

His room was fairly large. It was made of marble and other luxurious materials royalty often used to build their castles and palaces. It had a large queen bed and bathroom.

"This should do."

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was cut short a bit. The next chapter will be much longer this was just an intro into the story and such. Tell me what you think so far.**_

_**-Lance**_


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knocking forced the explorer to wake from his deep sleep, making him groan in response as he slowly stood up. He walked over to the door tiredly and opened it to see had woken him up. A little bit of energy came back to him when he saw the bright Luxanna Crownguard smirking at him. She was wearing a professional outfit with a skirt and nice shirt.

"Took you long enough."

"What? You only knocked once!"

Lux giggled, covering her mouth slightly with her hand and looking at him with amused eyes. "I've been here for 5 minutes."

Ezreal's face turned red. He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Heheh, sorry about that Lux."

"No problem Ez. Get dressed so we can go see Jarvan. He's eager to talk to you." Ezreal's whole body visibly paused at the sound of his old nickname from his fellow champions during his time in The League. "Are you okay?" Lux asked, placing her arm on his forearm for comfort.

Ezreal snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Y-yeah, sorry about that. Just, that nickname brings back a lot of old memories. I haven't been called that since the day that The League disbanded." Before Lux could form a response he muttered, "Give me a second," and ducked into the room to get a change of clothes.

When he came out Lux's smirk returned instantly. "That outfit looks familiar."

Ezreal shrugged. He had decided to put on his outfit he commonly wore in The League. Torn jeans, an undershirt and a jacket-like type shirt over it with belts placed around his waist and legs, a fashion trend he had picked up from living in Piltover.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Let's get going."

Ezreal followed her lead as they made their way down the large palace halls. The halls where lined with paintings of past royal families and treasures that Demacia had kept sacred. One of the artifacts seemed vaguely familiar. He stopped and did a double take once catching sight of the painting. "Is that what I think it is?" Ezreal asked.

"Yes it is. You don't know it yet but you've already been helping us out." She turned to him and gave a smile as she spoke before turning back and continuing her lead down the hall.

They came to a stop in front of a large door. Lux gestured for him to step inside, as he did.

As he entered the room he saw the "king" of Demacia sitting down before him. Jarvan had a welcoming presence to him. He had a wide smile and made sure to show Ezreal how pleased he was to see him.

"Ah, Ezreal! What a pleasure it is to see you again." Jarvan stood up and walked to Ez, offering a hand. Ezreal responded with a firm handshake. Ezreal had always like Jarvan, he was noble and went by the honor system. Outside of The Rift he was a nice guy and Ezreal always knew he would be a fine king for Demacia.

"Same to you King Jarvan." Ezreal returned his smile. "A pleasure as always."

"Please, you can just call me Jarvan." He tapped Ezreal's hand lightly and released it. He turned to Lux. "Will your brother be joining us this morning?"

Lux nodded. "Shortly, sir. He got back from a scouting mission with Xin."

Jarvan nodded approvingly. "Alright then. Please, have a seat you two. We can begin without him."

Ezreal took a seat next to Lux and awaited Jarvan to begin.

"Ezreal, I'm sure lux has already explained out situation so I'll cut to the chase. Noxus has uncovered an ancient weapon from the time of the rune wars. This weapon is called The Gauntlet of Darkness. It can be used to absorb magic and turn it into dark energy, which could result in dark magic. Dark magic is the worst and the most destructive type of magic by far. We are seeking your help because after the run wars the dangerous weapons used during that time were all scattered around the continent so that no one could find them again. We believe that you could find them for us."

Ezreal took a deep breath, trying to process everything. "How many relics are there?"

"There were originally four, but you already found one of them according to Lux."

Ezreal turned to look at the blonde beside him. "Is that what that sword was?"

she nodded. "It was one of the four. I was following you for a while until you came across something we thought might just be on of them, and you found it. You never seem to disappoint." She smiled at him. His face turned slightly more red than before and he turned back to Jarvan.

"I don't know how much I can help, but I'll be glad to do what I can. Forgive me for asking this, but what's my benefit to this? Besides helping save Demacia."

Jarvan chuckled slightly, breaking the serious atmosphere. "Don't worry. You will be handsomely rewarded."

Ezreal smiled and nodded.

"Sorry I'm so late sir." A deep voice accompanied the sound of the door moving as Garen entered the room.

"Don't worry about it general."

"I do however have something to report."

"Out with it."

Garen nodded. "Noxus has pushed forward once again. We found a camp two miles from the city."

"That is unfortunate. Did you clear it?"

"We killed three of the ten, the rest ran off before we could catch them. We removed every bit of the camp."

Jarvan nodded and looked down. "Swain is getting even more daring..." He murmured. "We need to start having three patrols a day. They need to be large, just enough to cover the important areas."

Garen nodded. "We will need to use every resource we have to prolong this war."

"We have just gained a boost though." Lux noted, looking towards her brother.

"What would that be?"

"Ez here," she poked Ezreal in the chest. "Has found the Blade of Dawn."

Garen's mouth opened slightly. "Really? Well, I can use that then, if you want sir."

Jarvan nodded. "practice with it before going into combat with it. We don't know everything about its powers. Besides, it's a lot lighter than you're used to."

"What artifacts are left?" Ezreal piped up in question. "The remaining three?"

"We have the blade. We need The Bow of flames, The Helmet of Power, and the Shield of Demacia. We have maps of areas that they might be located."

Ezreal laughed out loud.

"What is it?"

He looked at her with a grin. "Who needs a map?"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or want to tell what you though, please review!**_

_**-Lance**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ezreal's shoulders relaxed once he reached the backseat of the car. He leaned into the seat and let out a loud deep breath; a sigh of relief. His closed eyes opened at the giggle his blonde partner beside him let out. "What's so funny?" He asked, sitting up a little more.

She smiled at him. "You're so tired, it's only 3pm." Another small giggle.

He brushed her teasing aside and looked out the window. They had been assigned their first mission together. They had reason to believe the bow of flames was near Bubbling Bog, where Demacians had first sighted Yorik. It wasn't in the swampy area but fairly close. It was rumored there was an ancient temple underground and Ez had been assigned with Lux to find it.

"How long to Bubbling Bog anyway?" He asked, turning his head back to Lux.

"Not long. Should only be about 15 minutes."

He nodded and continued to occupy himself with the scenery outside his window.

* * *

"This looks oddly out of place." Lux observed, her thoughts directed to Ez. "Maybe it's around here?"

Ez shrugged at her. "Let's check it out. " They had searched the swampland for fifteen to twenty minutes before finding anything close to a lead. Now they were looking at an odd colored stone making up the terrain in a corner of the swampland. It looked like the top of an old temple or something similar. It was out of place but still took them a second to think anything of it.

They began to search the oddly colored terrain thoroughly to make sure not to miss anything that could be an entrance. Fifteen more minutes had passed.

"Alright, that's enough searching." Lux sighed impatiently "I'm getting sick of this."

Ez turned to her, taken off guard by her weak enthusiasm. "Are you serious? You're just going to give up?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" She reached behind her, pushing the heels of her hands into her back to crack it and cracked her fingers. She pulled out her luminosity wand and grinned. "Maybe you should you stand back for this."

Ezreal nodded and walked behind a rock as Lux began to concentrate, making it visually obvious. She jerked her arm forward, wand in hand and a large bright ball emerged from it. She jumped way quickly, the ball slowly growing and making a low vibrant noise. It kept coming closer and closer until the explosion finally happened, leaving a decently sized hole where the ball was.

"Nice." Ezreal said, emerging from behind the large rock to observe the outcome. There was a large radius where the odd stone was covered in black blast marks, and a smaller radius that made up the hole. It was big enough for someone to slip through easily.

She smiled at him. "Thanks!"

They both walked to the hole, crouching to get a better looks through the thin layer of smoke that just barely effected their vision. He felt the heat from the ground below him as it radiated around them, warming the surface of his skin.

"Ladies first." He offered, gesturing with an open hand towards the opening.

She frowned at him but got closer anyway. "Jerk." She said without a serious tone. "Help me out at least."

Ezreal slightly blushed as she put her hands into his softly, gently. Her face showed the same type of embarrassment as he felt. He helped her lower herself inside very slowly. He jumped from sudden movement behind him and her hands fell from his, leaving her to fall an unknown distance down.

"No!" He cried out, his gauntlet glowing. He arcane shifted to the floor below them within the temple, trying to aim below her.

Although he couldn't see he felt her fall into his arms and her wrap around him in fright. He held her back comfortingly, keeping her close to help her get through her sudden fear and help her process what had just happened.

"Ez?" She panted, her breath hitting his neck.

"You're okay. We're okay." He whispered to her.

The luminosity wand began to glow as a light source, making the darkness around them dissolve. Ezreal and Lux both had beat red faces once they realized the little distance between them, Ez holding her bridal style. They started at each other for a short time before Ez quickly put her down.

They remained silent but gestured to move on through the corridor.

They reached a door and walked inside. There was another large Shuriman style room with ancient markings along the walls. It was large in size and ominous. Lux subconsciously got closer to Ez, frightened by the unnatural aura the room gave off.

They looked straight ahead and saw a pedestal. On that pedestal-

Was nothing.

"Huh?"

A loud laughing made both of them jump, looking behind them.

"Thanks for this, really. It made our job _soo_ much easier." A redhead with a scar across her face was grinning at them with a man beside her, he was wearing a blue-ish cloak.

"Talon and Kat. How am I not surprised to see you here?" Lux's anger was visible from her stance and audible from her voice.

"Are we that predictable?" Talon uncrossed his arms and stepped froward. "What a shame." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Kat pulled something from behind her back. A bow.

"The bow of flames!" Lux cried out, lunging forward. She was stopped by Talon. He had suddenly appeared in front of her and shoved her back, quick as lightning.

"Tisk, Tisk. Not so fast Luxanna." Ezreal shifted between the two of them.

"Don't touch her." He growled, looking Talon in the eye.

"Kat, my dear sister. You can leave now. Tell Swain what we've accomplished." Talon's faced remained bold against Ezreal's gaze.

"Whatever you say, Bro."

Ezreal heard her footsteps exit the room slowly, fading as the distance grew.

Talon grinned maliciously in Ezreal's face.

"What're you gonna do about it pretty boy?"

Ezreal shoved his shoulder into Talon quickly, pushing him off balance as he arcane shifted backwards. He fired a couple shots at Talon, making impact once into his shoulder.

Lux got up and aimed at talon, firing a small bolt of light before Talon disappeared. Ezreal had been in the league against Talon too long to not know his tricks. Ezreal elbowed behind him hard, no hesitation. He hit nothing but air.

He looked at Lux and saw Talon behind her instead. He yelled out at her as he fired at Talon, missing by a centimeter. Talon backed off and disappeared again. Ezreal ducked and elbowed low, aiming for Talon's stomach. He made impact this time, making Talon cough loudly. Ezreal turned to punch Talon but his arm was caught by the assassin. Ezreal's eyes widened as Talon sliced at his stomach, piercing the skin. Ez cried out in pain and headbutted the assassin as a last resort.

Lux shot a bolt at Talon and it made contact, snaring him as it did on the rift. Ezreal fell to his knee's holding his stomach, a tear escaping his right eye.

Lux crouched down beside him. She lifted his shirt to see the cut. It wasn't too deep but certainly was a clean cut. "This is going to hurt." She whispered soothingly to him. Before he could object Lux used her wand to create a small focused lazer. She went along the cut, sealing the wound. Ezreal flinched and cried out at the sudden sharp pain where there was already agony/

After a few moments Ezreal was able to stand up, even with some of the pain remaining. He got to eye level with Talon, still stuck in place by the spell and stared him in the eye.

"Now asshole... You're ours."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So sorry for taking so long to update but I had a ton of stuff I had to get to. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far!**_


End file.
